


a little gamblin’ is fun when you’re with me

by amlev



Series: bechloe week 2018 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2018, F/F, Kissing Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlev/pseuds/amlev
Summary: Bechloe Week 2018. They've been playing their cards close to the chest for this long; might as well throw the dice. Third time's the charm, right?





	1. Monday July 23: Accidental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I turned the first 3 prompts for Bechloe Week 2018 into one fic. Hope you enjoy!

_Hood Night: Beca's junior year_

They’d seen their fair share of college nonsense and inebriated tomfoolery, most of it at their last two Hood Nights together - including Chloe continuing her tradition of jumping in the pool fully-clothed - but they had yet to experience this _particular_ juvenile nonsense game.

 

“Alright! It’s called Suck and Blow, everyone stand in a circle!” Jesse hollered, and Beca rolled her eyes. He and Beca had broken up relatively amicably over the summer, but their tentative friendship meant Beca would rather evaporate on the spot than play a high school kissing game with him.

 

“Aren’t we a little old for this kinda thing?” Beca shouted at the group from her safe position outside the circle, sipping her tepid beer.

 

“Only if you’re a quitter, Bec!”

 

Shit. Beca’s eyes narrowed as she noticed Chloe grinning at her from one side of the circle, standing beside the guy who’d had his tongue down her throat not fifteen minutes prior. Beca gritted her teeth.

 

She stalked up to him, casual but with purpose, and reached up to tap his shoulder (the highest part of him she could reach, stupid giraffe man).

 

“Dude, uh, there’s definitely a skunk near your car, you might wanna…” She clicked her tongue and gestured with her thumb her shoulder.

 

He glanced down at her, a panicked look creeping up on his face. “That’s my mom’s car! Shit, man,” He took a few frantic steps toward Beca, standing with her arms crossed by the pool.

 

“Well, I heard the smell of chlorine gets rid of them?” Beca lied easily, taking another sip of her warm beer and grimacing. Nasty.

 

“Where do I get that?” God, he was simple. Beca looked pointedly at the pool beside them. He took off his shoes and shirt (Chloe stared; Beca frowned) and handed his phone to Chloe. Beca may or may not have strategically placed her foot for him to stumble into the pool with a yelp and a splash.

 

“Is that true? About the skunk?” Chloe murmured as she plucked at her now-soaked shirt sticking to her skin, ignoring the flurry of activity behind them.

 

Beca chewed thoughtfully at her thumbnail, releasing it and grinning innocently up at Chloe. “Yes? No. Maybe so.”

 

She looked down at the pool water now mixed in her beer and dumped it in the grass. “C’mon Beale, you’re down a player for the game.”

 

They joined the circle just as someone a few people down from Beca dropped the card and swore, taking a swig from his drink as he bent down to pick the card up.

 

“House rules! You gotta rip the card in half every time you drop it!” Jesse yelled gleefully, pointing finger guns at the Treble in question. Beca raised her eyebrows at this new development, and snuck a glance at Chloe’s pink lips (like she did at every Hood Night, every Treble party, every rehearsal). She hadn’t worked up the courage for two years, and now she had this opportunity to brush it off if need be… Third time’s the charm, right?

 

“Man, use your own cards if you’re gonna destroy them,” protested Benji as he watched his ace of hearts get torn in half.

 

The Treble puckered up and plastered half of the card back to his mouth. He successfully passed to Stacie, who passed it to Cynthia Rose with a wink. Cynthia Rose turned to an oddly expressionless Beca, who received the card for a split second before it hit the grass at their feet again. The members of the circle “ooh”-ed with increasing volume. Beca swallowed and licked her lips, steeling herself.

 

Chloe’s head jerked toward Beca in a mixture of alarm and delight, her heart thudding with anticipation in her chest. Beca crouched down and ripped the card in half again. She rose slowly - “Get on with it!” someone hollered - and affixed the scrap of cardstock to her lips, cheeks slightly hollowed. She turned to a wide-eyed Chloe who had a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth, a blush threatening to betray her emotions. Beca looked like she could’ve been smiling too, if not for the card; but her eyes were a little darker, her motions purposeful despite her equally pounding heartbeat and the pit of uncertainty gnawing at her stomach. She ignored it, looped a hand around the back of Chloe’s neck and tugged her close, pressing her lips to Chloe’s for a few seconds longer than strictly necessary. Chloe’s mind went blank at the softness, the warmth; her ears full of static barely registered the hoots and hollers from their audience.

 

The white noise faded as she remembered she was supposed to be sucking the card from Beca - was that pressure behind the paper Beca’s tongue? - and she reluctantly pulled away, turning to quickly press the card to a slightly fearful Benji.

 

The last thing she remembered was seeing Beca’s thumb wiping saliva from her lips, her eyes gleaming with promise. Chloe grabbed Benji’s beer from the table behind her and downed it in one.


	2. Tuesday July 24: Jealousy

_ Treble Party, two weeks later  _

 

“So, who's that guy you were kissing at Hood Night?” Beca’s voice is too loud, her question too bold. “Like, before the card game?” 

 

That was her sixth (seventh?) beer talking. The alcohol lubricated the words ensnared and twisting in her stomach like a roiling wave, letting them fall easily from her lips. They'd gotten lodged in there two weeks ago at Hood Night ever since she’d (technically) pushed a man twice her size into a pool and boldly taken his place beside Chloe in a kissing game. They’d been crashing against her insides, and had felt too heavy on her tongue. Until now. 

 

“Did you get shorter over the summer? I think you're smaller than I remembered,” Chloe abruptly steers the conversation to safer waters, to familiar, teasing shores. She felt a little weak in the knees. Maybe that was just rum. She’d been rethinking Beca’s intentions towards her since their kind-of-kiss two weeks ago. They hadn’t spoken about it, but she thought she caught Beca looking at her mouth a few times. She could help but replay moments from the past two years in the quiet moments before falling asleep every night; choppy, incomplete memories swirling together with remnants of ache and longing.

 

“So you've been thinking about me, then?” Beca spirals it right back to the deep end. And Chloe lets herself sink. Might as well go all in. She willed herself to not screw this up, to make her intentions clear but negligible if Chloe didn’t want her that way; to toe the shaky line in the sand between friendly flirting and flirting with a friend.

 

“Yes? No. Maybe so,” she echoed Beca’s words and the playful lilt in her voice two weeks prior, and Beca’s heart swooped a little. The words she’d almost singsonged at Chloe before wetting her lips and attaching the playing card with a small smirk. Chloe could still see the dizzying image of Beca’s eyes, a shade darker than normal, before she grabbed her by the neck and pulled her in - 

 

“You’re so cute,” she said honestly, gesturing vaguely between them. Beca opened and closed her mouth before taking another drink. Beca rubbed absently at the back of her neck - a nervous tic - but smiled at Chloe, pleased at this turn of events. 

 

It just slipped out of Chloe helplessly, and she’d told Beca as much before, but her words carried a different weight now. She swallowed thickly. Her cheeks flushed pink and warm, like always. Her brother always teased that her face was an “Attractiveness Meter” and her blush was a surefire way to tell if she had a crush. She’d kept it safely at bay for the last two years - especially since Beca was with Jesse - but since she’d heard about their breakup over the summer, her feelings had slowly crept back to the surface. 

 

Chloe had always been touchy, coaxing a reticent Beca into hugs, cheek kisses, and Netflix cuddles that she pretended to hate (but Chloe always felt her shift closer, felt her tiny happy sighs against her hair released like secrets into the night). 

 

“No,  _ you’re _ cute,” Beca replied easily, a little giddy from the combination of alcohol and Chloe’s compliment. She leaned closer to Chloe, swaying. Her toothy grin distracted Chloe from the tightness taking up residence in her chest at Beca’s positive responses. 

 

A passing Treble accidentally nudged Beca’s elbow and she upended the contents of her red cup all over her shirt. 

 

“Dude!” she squawked, looking down at her soaked clothes and skin. “Don’t ...waste the alcohol,” she muttered, licking a stripe up her arm and slurping at some rum on her wrist. Chloe gritted her teeth and pointedly looked somewhere over Beca’s shoulder. Beca glanced up at her, tongue still comically extended to touch her wrist. Chloe felt her face burn.

 

“D’you want some?” she held her arm out to a shocked Chloe, stumbling a little. 

 

Chloe’s hand instinctively swung out to catch Beca, gripping her shirt to steady her, biting back a laugh. Beca tipped her head down to look at Chloe’s hand fisted in her rum-soaked v-neck. 

 

“Good thinking,” she mused, words slightly slurred, dropping her empty cup and reaching for the hem of her shirt enthusiastically with both hands. Chloe’s eyes widened in panic as she scrambled to stop Beca, who’d managed to get her shirt stuck on her raised elbows. She bit her lip when she caught a glimpse of Beca’s purple bra.  _ Cute _ , she thought, with a pang in her stomach. She took a steadying breath that did nothing, and a steadying drink that did.

 

“I, uh -” Chloe got Beca’s attention. “I won’t see him again.” She bit her lip. Her eyes pleaded with a tipsy Beca to understand her vague confession, to not make her have to say it out loud and speak it into permanence. 

 

“Okay,” Beca nodded slowly, still swaying a little but lacing her fingers with Chloe’s and giving them a squeeze. Chloe trembled a little, feeling her insides turn to soft mush. She squeezed back with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Part Three: Drunk Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, had to up the rating for this chapter. Let me know what you think!

_ Takes place immediately after chapter 2 _

 

[Beca 1:37AM]: I took amy home. Shes puikng. Tex tme when u leave

[Beca 1:49AM]: th vomit is loud nd smellyl

[Beca 2:11AM]: chlo??/?

 

[Chloe 2:14AM]: coming home now! :*

 

\----------

 

Once Beca made sure Amy’s stomach was empty and she wouldn’t choke in her sleep, she left her roommate alone in their shared room and padded down the stairs to get some water and painkillers, gripping the handrail. She was still feeling those last few beers. She rummaged in the cabinets as quietly as possible, shaking back her too-long hoodie sleeves. Clutching a few pills and a glass of water, she made her way back up the steps to their room, avoiding the creaky ones. Beca placed them on Amy’s bedside table and cursed when one rolled off and under her bed, but Amy continued snoring. Beca flopped down on her mattress and clumsily reached for her phone. She couldn’t tell if the world was spinning less or more while she was supine. It was definitely spinning more when she mulled over her conversation with Chloe. Her stomach twisted as she wondered if Chloe was still at that party, sticking to her promise of not seeing the giraffe-man anymore. Her tipsy fingers tapped open her conversation with Chloe.

 

[Beca 2:25AM]: u back?? miss yuo

[Chloe 2:26AM]: yes!!!!! Come down :))

 

\----------

 

Obviously Chloe pulled Beca down into her bed for a cuddle, like she'd done countless times before. The air between them was always tinged with tentative longing; it had recently taken on additional conflicting layers of boldness and hesitation, teasing and uncertainty ever since their Almost-Kiss. Beca found herself reaching out to touch Chloe more often, to brush against her skin whenever possible. Chloe couldn't help herself either; a newly single Beca, fearful but wanting? It was like a feast for her aching heart. So she tortured herself, reciprocating Beca's touches: pressing kisses to her cheek in the kitchen, holding her hand for a beat too long during practice, standing a little too close to her in line at their favourite coffee shop. 

 

It was no different now, the late night/early morning haze of fatigue and alcohol and lowered inhibitions created a heady mixture intoxicating them both.

 

They lay nose to nose in Chloe's bed. Chloe had no idea how they’d gotten this close. Beca's breath was warm on Chloe's face as she brushed her nose against Chloe's, emerged from her shell just a little, like she might be about to confess her feelings. 

  
She leaned in and Chloe’s heart pounded louder in her ears with every inch; her palms were sweating and she wasn't quite sure if Beca was actually getting closer -

 

The slam of the front door downstairs jolted them out of their little sanctuary and the moment was lost. Beca jerked back instinctively a few inches, blinking, shocked out of her reverie.

 

The Bellas had returned home from the party. General mayhem ensued downstairs, startling them out of it, the noise shattering the refuge of their quiet, intimate darkness. 

 

Beca cleared her throat and shifted her head backwards on the pillow. She absently brushed her hair behind her ear and flipped onto her back to look up at the ceiling with a small sigh. Her other fist clenched and unclenched with nerves. She'd almost done it. It was somehow easier to find the words in these vulnerable hours, but with the brief interruption they were gone and it was back to overthinking and anxiously replaying possible scenarios in her head over and over.

Chloe was just...sad. The missed opportunity was burning in her chest, the longing a pit in her stomach. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out without exploding in a mess of emotions.

She turned to stare at the ceiling too after letting her gaze linger on Beca’s profile for just a second too long. She scooted back as well, giving Beca space. After several calming breaths to settle her rapid heartbeat, she tentatively reached out sideways.

Chloe's fingertips slowly brushed the back of Beca's fist. When she didn’t recoil, Chloe ran her thumb over Beca's knuckles until she relaxed beside her. Beca intertwined their fingers and let out a sigh.

"The time's never right, is it,” she admits. It's not a question. 

 

Chloe's heart was in her throat. She was surprised at the raw honesty and blunt acknowledgement of their more-than-friendship, after the not-quite kiss and her own refusal to tell Beca she wasn't seeing the tall boy anymore specifically because Beca implied she shouldn't. 

 

"I'd make time for you" Chloe whispered, equally vulnerable, with a squeeze of their fingers mirroring her earlier gesture during the party. Beca squeezed back and they resumed their ceiling-staring.

 

Beca eventually tipped her head to the side to look at Chloe. Chloe heard her move more than she saw it, since she was still pointedly staring up.

 

Beca felt her hand start to sweat and she pulled it from Chloe's hold to awkwardly wipe it on her pants. Chloe turned her head to look at Beca; Beca, who was looking a little sheepish and doing that adorable mouth thing where she scrunches it up small in a half-smile.

 

"Do you… Can you make time now?" Beca mumbled, heart on her sleeve.

 

Chloe slowly propped herself up on one elbow, leaning over Beca, unsure if she heard correctly. Her hair fell around them, her eyes searched Beca's for one last confirmation.

 

Beca took a deep, steadying breath, and caught Chloe off-guard by blowing out a puff of air to get Chloe’s hair out of her face, earning a smile and lightening the mood a little.

 

She twisted a strand of red hair around her finger, tucked it behind Chloe's ear. Chloe wondered if Beca could feel the heat in her cheeks from how close her hand is.

 

If she did, it didn't matter; she kept her hand there and pulled Chloe in closer, her eyes slipping shut, her tongue wetting her lips before she parted them and pressed her mouth softly to Chloe's. Beca swears there were fireworks behind her eyes.

 

Chloe couldn't help the little "mmph" she let out, surprised and delighted, and her hands fell to Beca’s hips and tugged. It had been three long years; she wanted, no,  _ needed _ -

 

Beca's fingers tightened in Chloe's hair, angling her head and she moaned. Beca kissed her over and over, coaxing Chloe's lips into parting for her. 

 

Chloe practically crawled out of her skin at the feel of Beca's tongue sliding against her own. She barely had the presence of mind to try and keep quiet; the only thing she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears, their heavy breaths ghosting over skin, the soft, slick sounds of their mouths meeting and parting.

 

She felt nails scratching lightly at nape of her neck and she couldn't stop the involuntary sound she groaned into Beca’s mouth. Chloe felt a slight shudder run through Beca and reveled in the fact that she was affected by this too.

 

Chloe pulled back and saw Beca’s kiss-swollen lips, felt her breath puffing out in short bursts against her face. 

 

She felt drunk with wanting, the warm relief of this  _ finally happening _ coursing through her. Her eyes searched Beca’s, pupils blown. She felt Beca take a shaky breath, saw her tongue dart out to lick her lip.

 

Chloe leaned in again, not breaking eye contact with Beca, and surprised her by snagging her bottom lip between her teeth. She felt more than heard Beca’s tiny gasp, sending a shiver down her spine in response. She pulled and let it go with a pop, soothed it with a lick. Beca looked floored by her boldness, her cheeks bright and eyes dark. Chloe felt a rush of pride.

 

“We’ve got all the time in the world,” she whispered with a small smile, and Beca’s lips quirked up slightly as she leaned in for a short, sweet kiss. 

 

\----------

 

Chloe’s hand slid lower, avoiding where Beca needed her the most and instead dragging her nails up Beca’s thigh achingly slowly, making her squirm.

 

Chloe mouthed at her neck while tracing patterns on her inner thigh; slower, smaller kisses soon became open-mouthed licks and nips which made Beca whimper a surprised “ _ oh _ ” and tighten her fingers in Chloe’s hair, tugging her up for a deep kiss.

 

Chloe’s fingers finally skimmed over her slick center and Beca nearly jumped out of her skin.

 

“Fuck,” she says thickly, and Chloe smirked, lightly rubbing teasing circles as Beca bit at her lips. 

 

“Please,” she breathed out, hot against Chloe’s cheek. 

 

Chloe acquiesced - slowly - and Beca groaned low in her throat. 

 

“Faster, Chlo,” she begged against Chloe’s mouth, lifted her hips to try and take her deeper. 

 

The quiet of the room was punctuated with Beca’s panting and the wet, rhythmic sounds produced by Chloe’s fingers as she worked them harder and faster. She crooked her fingers as her palm slapped against Beca on each thrust and Beca found herself grinding into it, brow furrowing and head pushing backwards into the pillow as she came with a gasp. 

 

The room was silent again, save for Chloe’s soft, heaving breaths and satisfied giggle as she slowly stroked Beca through her high; Beca’s muted sigh as she calmed down, nothing but white noise in her ears as she curled her toes and arched her spine and just let herself feel good. 

 

She tilted her head lazily to face Chloe with a breathy laugh. “Do you have time for me to try something?” she asked, leaving slow, open-mouthed kisses along Chloe’s jaw as she spoke.

 

Chloe smiled. “Sure,” she whispered, feeling Beca’s grin against her skin before she felt sure hands gripping her hips and kisses sliding down her abdomen. She shifted and murmured: “All the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of my Bechloe Week posts will likely be standalone. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
